The present invention relates to hairdryer diffusers. More particularly, although not exclusively, the invention relates to an air diffuser for use with an electric hairdryer having a heat-retentive element.
It is known to provide diffusers for the hot air outlet nozzle of handheld electric hairdryers. These are designed to diffuse the hot airflow over a broader area of hair than would otherwise be achieved without the diffuser, for providing a gentle and broad drying effect. Most such diffusers are limited in their degree of effectiveness in diffusing the airflow. For example, some such diffusers provide a flat base through which the areas diffused through a plurality of apertures and from which a number of hair-penetrating fingers extend. The air having passed through the aperture plates is intended to slow about the fingers. However, as these fingers are at covered by hair in use, the hair actually blocks the flow path.
Another problem associated with known air diffusers is that may provide no means of stabilizing the temperature of the diffused air. As a result, as the hairdryer is activated and deactivated throughout a session, the temperature can fluctuate up and down quite significantly.